Two is Better Than One
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: "Yes Derek, that's right you are a shame. Your parents would be ashamed to call you their son. You claimed Scott was a child when the real child here is you. Look at you; willing to spare the one who killed our family…" One-Shot Derek/Kate.


**I had this idea in my head after the season finale of Teen Wolf, which by the way was AMAZING! I understand that some people dislike Kate Argent with a passion; but this idea wouldn't settle for being ignored. Don't like? Don't READ! =D Enjoy.**

**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf.**

_So maybe it's true_  
><em>That I can't live without you<em>  
><em>Maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>There's so much time<em>  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>**  
>Two is Better Than One-Boys Like Girls<strong>

**Derek's POV: (Sorry for any OOC) **

The first sound to reach my ears was two gun shots. At first thought, I imagined Kate had just shot Scott dead. Then, another smell wafted through the air and I my heart raced, her grunts of pain and the cracking of bone came a split second later. I sat up and turned to look just as she sailed through the air, colliding right with the house and barely managing to move before he picked her up and dragged her inside. As my vision was clearing, I made out the shape of Scott's girlfriend running into the house and cursed under my breath. If Peter was done with Kate, he would have no trouble going after Allison.

The pain was already subsiding as I pushed myself up from the ground and ran into after her. She stood shaking a little in the doorway and I stopped beside her. Peter was holding Kate with one hand and had the other around her throat, ready to claw it out.

"She looks like you, probably not as damaged. " He drawled, ignoring my presence and focusing only on Allison. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize, say you're sorry for decimating my family; for leaving me burnt and broken for six years. Say it, and I'll let her live." Her voice shook a little and I could already hear both hers and his heart pounding. The only difference was that Peter was angry and Kate was scared to death.

"I'm sorry…"Came the shuddered whisper and I knew we'd both caught it.

"Let her go." I said, bringing his attention to me. He looked at me as if just noticing I'd walked in. Kate's eyes locked on me, saying to get Allison out of here.

"Why? After all she has done…I should let her go?" He must have thought I was crazy. Here was Kate Argent, captive and on the verge of death and I was willing to spare to her life. I didn't even have a clue as to why I was standing here defending her as if this were all unjust.

"This won't fix anything. If you kill her then me and you are next to die." I said and watched his face, particularly his eyes. They bore into mine and made attempts to make me see what he saw, a murderer, an arsonist, a torturer.

"I'm not looking to fix anything Derek. If I was, then you wouldn't be so blind to see the truth when it's right in front of you." He snarled and I narrowed my eyes at him. "This hunter has made numerous attempts to kill you. All of those acts were committed without a second thought towards the consequences." He was trying to persuade me to let him go ahead and kill her. Even I had to question myself why I wasn't letting him do so already.

"I know what you did." I stated and felt confusion radiate from him. I had to stall for as long as possible, not just because I had some weird urge to get Kate the hell out of here, but because even I knew I would need Scott to stand a chance against the Alpha.

"I've done a lot of things Derek; maybe we can talk about those after we kill her." He tightened his grip around her throat to empathize his point.

"You lured Laura here because you wanted to be Alpha. She was just another part of your plan to make a stronger pack." I accused and already knew he couldn't deny any of it. If I knew anything about my uncle, I knew he never backed down from a rightful accusation.

"Laura couldn't run a pack properly. The fact that she barely had one shows that much." He spat and I felt my anger flare at the insult. I'd had a small hope that not everything had been burned out of him, but those words slashed that belief to bloody shreds.

"At least she wasn't a murderer."

"At least I'm not a shame to the Hale name." He spat back and I knew it was meant as a direct hit. Was he actually accusing me to the shame of the family?

"Yes Derek, that's right you are a shame. Your parents would be ashamed to call you their son. You claimed Scott was a child when the real child here is you. Look at you; willing to spare the one who killed our family…"He trailed off and again his voice shook. I knew I didn't have much time, damn, where the hell was Scott?

"Nothing to say?" He prodded and I kept silent knowing that my actions were far better than my words. "Nothing but a pup, that's what Laura let you become. An untrained coward of a werewolf; oh well, I guess that's what happens when you let yourself be under the rule of an idiot." With those last words I felt my anger flare and the transformation begin.

"Really? You against me, I thought we learned from the last time it won't work. Not even if the odds were in your favor could you defeat me." He snarled and was welcomed by another just to my side.

"Run." Scott said to Allison and I heard her book it out of the house. Figures he'd make sure she was safe first. I gave a look to Scott and he nodded, both of us lunging at the same second. Peter threw Kate down just in time to fight us both off. We both barely missed him and I felt the jab of wood as I landed on another piece of furniture. Anger coursed through me as I got back up and went for him. He blocked my blows as if they were nothing and grabbed me, smacking against one of the rafters.

Scott got him from behind, but he was already expecting that, and flipped Scott over him easily; giving him a kick for good measure. I got back up just as Scott was thrown backwards and landed a kick right into his jaw. He returned it with a swift uppercut to my jaw and a punch to my back, knocking me back onto the ground. I felt him grab me and toss me straight into Scott, knocking him over as he attempted to get back up. I caught sight of Peter trying to control the wolf within him and took that as my chance. Leaping across the tables I made a lunge for him, but he was too quick. Grabbing me, he threw me straight into the wall and I felt the world slipping away from me.

I came back to my senses to see that I was alone in the room except for Kate still lying on the floor. The battle was continuing outside and by now Peter had shifted to his complete Alpha form.

"Kate, get up." I shook her, knowing she was still alive by the sound of her heartbeat. "Get up already!" I grabbed her and tried heaving her up off the floor. She slumped sideways and nearly fell out of my arms. Halfway up, she started to come back to the real world and stared at me with dazed eyes. I stared back into hers and stopped for a few seconds. I felt her push herself up and shove me away from her.

"I can take care of myself." She hissed and took a few steps before nearly tripping over her own feet. I grabbed her arm and she gasped as my grip tightened. I felt the broken bone and let go of it immediately. She took a few more steps away from me, her pulse rising and falling as she did. I knew what that meant; it meant that she was scared of me. I bit back the urge to laugh and give myself away. Kate Argent being scared of the big bad wolf she'd managed to imprison? This was just too good to be true.

My nose picked up the smell before my eyes landed on the scene outside. Stiles and Jackson had both thrown some kind of explosive liquid onto Peter and he'd gone right up in flames. My heart picked up a few beats at the thought of his bitter end. My decision had been made even before I knew he was the Alpha; I had to kill him, for Laura.

"You'll live." I said my voice harsher than I wanted it to be. However, right now was not the time to think about being nice, it was the time to get even. I stepped out of the house with Kate by my side; I was kind of surprised she hadn't shocked me yet. The others had barely noticed a thing until my feet crunched on the dead leaves. I felt Kate's heart pick up and shot her a look. If this was way too much for her, she could go back instead of watching. I took one step over my burnt to a near crisp uncle and crouched.

"Wait!" Scott called. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Damn, I was hoping Allison was a big enough distraction to keep him away from this. "Derek…if you do this I'm dead. Her father, my family, what am I supposed to do?" He was panicked; both his voice and pulse gave that away. I shifted my eyes to Kate who was staring down at me with almost pleading eyes. It didn't matter what Scott said, I already knew what I needed to do.

"You've…already…made….your….decision…"Peter gasped out and locked eyes with me. "I can smell it on you!" His eyes flashed red for the last time as I brought my hand up to gash out his throat. As my hand came down I vaguely heard Scott shout for me to stop, but I was far beyond listening as my claws swiped a clean cut through my uncle's neck. I felt something that could only be described as a sudden burst of power and turned to face Scott.

"I'm the Alpha now." I said, my voice taking on an animalistic growl. They all looked at me in fear as I stood up and turned to Kate. She looked at me with eyes that concealed any kind of fear except the one in her heart.

"Also, I'm not willing to hold another grudge." My voice returned to normal and I took another step towards her. She didn't move, but looked up at me and I heard the quick pick up of her pulse. I raised my hand as if to touch her face but took her by surprise yet again.

My hand touched her face, resounding in a loud slap as she stumbled from the blow and I put my arm out to keep her from falling. She whipped around and glared at me, rising on her toes to try to match my height. I looked down at her and found a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth. No matter how vicious she was, she was different underneath all of it. Her gaze softened and she looked away for a few seconds before meeting my eyes again. Her face was less angry and possessive and held more of a relaxing look that I'd never seen on her before.

"Well good…"She trailed off, the words foreign when they were spoken to me. "Because the battle between us was getting kind of boring after I kept winning."She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sure, you were winning. Let's not forget who just saved you ass in there." I shot back.

She eyed me timidly. "Let's not forget this."

"Deal." I said and closed the little remaining distance between us.

End.

As I said before, this was just an idea of mine that I had after the Finale of Teen Wolf. Hope you guys liked and review =)

-DarkAngelz200


End file.
